Pink and Black
by Hime-Devine
Summary: It's Wolf's birthday, and Punk has a few surprises for her. PunkxWolf


Title: Pink and Black  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship  
Pairing: Punk and Wolf [OC]  
Disclaimer: Screw you guys if you don't like OC's in a story. And I don't own WWE in anyway, and if I did, we'd see Punk naked everyday.

* * *

She wanted to call him Punk. Just once, she thought. She knew she could do it. When ever she tired, he'd hit her on the head, making her cry. But today was special. Today was her birthday. She ran around the hotel, giggling and being her normally crazy self. On her back was a piece of paper saying 'Birthday Girl' in big pink letters. If you didn't see that you could have seen the hat she was wearing, bright pink and black with streamers coming out, the words 'Happy Birthday' written in a pretty yellow cursive font. Wearing what she was, and with how her body looked, she looked like she was only sixteen, but in reality she was about twenty, and today was her twenty first birthday. She stopped at the front door, smiling at some of her friends, who of course told her happy birthday. One of her best friends, Jeff, picked her up and spun her around, giggling about her outfit.

"You look like you ran through Hot Topic and stole the most expensive stuff." He laughed and she laughed with him. She indeed looked like she just came from Hot Topic cause she bought all the stuff from said store. She was wearing two of the peti coats, one black and one pink, with pink and black thigh highs. Oh and don't forget the UnderTaker boxers. Can't forget about her father, she giggled to herself. She tugged down the Avenged Sevenfold shirt as she caught sight of her beloved, Phil Brooks. Cookie Monster Punk. She jumped on him, giggling. "Haaaai~" She squealed, giving him multiple kisses on the face. "Hey Wolf." He purred, petting her, making sure not to hit her party hat. She smiled happily and got down, adjusting her clothes yet again. "Are you ready?" he asked. Her eyes widened as he pulled out a card. "I got her for you this week, she's going to be in the hotel room tonight."

In the vicinity of ten feet of Wolf, those poor people lost their hearing. "You got the spider?! I thought you hated her!" She knocked over the stunned Heavy Weight Champion of the World and nuzzled his neck, creating a scene. "I decided that today you would be old enough to get it, how about that?" He said with a smile. She giggled and kissed him full on the lips, making him melt against her. She got up and danced around, squealing as she looked at the orange and black spider. "Now lets get to the party okay?" She nodded, taking his hand and almost dragging him off.

* * *

As soon as Wolf stepped into the room there was silly string everywhere. Wolf squealed as her friends covered her in it. "You guys!" She squealed as they finally let up. "Happy birthday!" They yelled, and hugged her. As she picked the smelly string out of her hair and face, everyone gave her hugs and kisses and pulled her to sit on the chair. Some of her friends there were a little miffed, thinking they were going to drink, but of course, Wolf had made a promise to Punk that she wasn't going to do anything like that when she was with him. She even had the black X that he had on his own wrapped hand. She kissed his cheek as they sat down, Wolf squealing again as a whoopy coushin went off. "I knew that went somewhere~" Jeff grinned and gave it to her. "Ha ha Jeffy." She joked and stuck her tongue out.

Everyone was talking and playing around when the lights went off, and an ethereal, creepy band began to play the Happy Birthday music from out of nowhere. Everyone slowly chimed in as the cake was marched out by her father, the Under Taker. It was huge, black and pink, and covered in frosting. Wolf smiled widely and cleared off the table, Mark setting the confection down. "Happy birthday, my special girl." He kissed her cheek, and she giggled. Of course, when they first found out, no one believed her. This cute bubbly girl the daughter of the Under Taker? But when it came time for people to go on vacation, she went to visit her Papa. She even showed pictures.

One by one, twenty one skeleton candles were lit the towering cake. "Make a wish!" Punk called and of course Wolf closed her eyes and dreamed, blowing out the candles. When they were out everyone cheered and the lights went back on. Her father was gone, but in his place were a stack of small presents in black wrapping paper. She smiled as Punk began to cut cake and she began to Unwrap the presents. "This one is from Jeff." She said softly and opened it, almost imedatley snorting in laughter. "Rock Lobster!" she giggled, showing the carved lobster made out of, what else, rock.

More and more the presents were unwrapped and cake was passed around. Death by chocolate cake, what else. Wolf was happy with all her presents. But she hadn't gotten any from Punk. "Where are your presents Punkers?" She asked, looking around. "Well, you gotta stand first, silly." He joked. They both stood. "Turn around." He said. When she did he got on one knee. "Now turn around." She gasped as she saw the ring. White gold with a pink diamond, surrounded by black pearls. "Wolf Marie Callaway, will you marry me?" He asked. She was speechless, as well as everyone else was. "Of course Punkers!" She screamed, jumping on him. He kissed her softly, pulling away to slide the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Everyone applauded, happy for them. They had been through rough times and good times, and everyone knew that it would be good for them to marry; it was like they already had a family. The party was amazing after that, and soon it was time to go. Packing up everything Punk and Wolf drove home. Wolf was asleep, curled up in the passenger seat, purring, lips to the ring. Punk was happy as ever, knowing that he would be able to love her more, and to have kids with her was something he didn't think he would be able to do at one point.

Carrying her inside she clung to him, knowing that they were on their way to the hotel room to stay for two more nights. She woke when he set her on the bed. "Punkers…" She said softly, her tone going to that ever seductive mode. He turned to look at her, smiling. She was only in the pink peti coat and a black thong. "I want to make love to my new fiancé." She said softly. He complied, stripping himself bare. She smiled and lay back, spreading her legs for him, her entrance wet and slick already. He smiled and got on top, the tip of his member poking her stomach gently. She kissed him, her lips still tasting of the sweet chocolate cake.

"I love you." She whispered, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I love you too." He whispered, pulling the thong away from her, slowly pushing in. She moaned, arching her back, her breasts pressing against him. He rocked slowly, not wanting to go too fast. She felt her self tighten around him, her orgasm coming close. He smiled and pushed deeper, faster. "Punkers." She whimpered, nails digging into his back. "It's not Punkers." He said softly, kissing her cheek as he pushed deeper. "It's Phil." Her eyes widened and she cried in pleasure as she came for the first of many times. Punk smiled and moved faster, knowing where he could get her, to make her scream.

It tore from her throat as he hit her Gspot, and she bucked against him wildly, her eyes closing and she began to chant his name as she went faster. "Philly, Philly, Philly!" She screamed, her body set on overdrive as he slammed once, twice, three times into her, finally finding his own release as he came hotly into her. She panted, waiting till both their bodies were done. Having reached Heaven and back she opened her brown eyes, staring into his. "I love you Phil." She said softly, kissing him. He kissed back, nuzzling her. "I love you too." They fell asleep in peace.

Her wish came true.

* * *

A.N.  
HAPPY BIRHTDAY ANDY  
I hope you have an amazing birthday and I know that you will.  
ouo


End file.
